deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Piccolo
Piccolo is a protagonist from Shonen Jump's anime/manga series, Dragon Ball. He fought Martian Manhunter in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Piccolo vs Boros * Drax the Destroyer vs Piccolo (Abandoned) * Piccolo vs Ed(Ed Edd Eddy Z) (Completed) * Garnet VS Piccolo * Hulk vs Piccolo * Piccolo vs Knuckles (Completed) * Martian Manhunter vs Piccolo (Completed) * Piccolo VS Sailor Mercury * Piccolo vs Shadow the Hedgehog * Piccolo vs Super Skrull * Yoshi vs. Piccolo * Zero VS Piccolo Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * BlackWarGreymon (Digimon) * Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * Sesshomaru (InuYasha) History Death Battle Info * Martial Arts ** Piccolo is a master of martial arts * Namekian Abilities ** Elasticity *** Can stretch his arms a long distance ahead of him to punch or grab things ** Regeneration *** If his arms get torn off, he can regenerate them ** Namekian Diet *** Doesn't require food and only needs water **Selective Enhanced Hearing ***Can hear long distance conversations. * Ki **Piccolo can use his ki to power himself up, fly, sense others, and perform multiple special techniques *** Ki Blasts/Ki Waves **** Piccolo can shoot out blasts and beams of ki from his hands. He can shoot a barrage of them to attack his opponent. *** Antenna Beam **** Piccolo can shoot out blasts of electricity from his antennae *** Chasing Bullet **** Piccolo can shoot out a blast of ki that chases his opponent until it hits them *** Hellzone Grenade **** Piccolo shoots out a barrage of ki blasts purposefully missing his opponent and then commands them to all hit his opponent at once *** Light Grenade **** Piccolo brings his hands together and shoots out a ki blast that creates a large explosion when it hits *** Explosive Demon Wave **** Piccolo shoots out a beam of ki from his hand while his other hand supports it, basically his answer to the Kamehameha attack *** Hyper Explosive Demon Wave **** Piccolo releases an omnidirectional blast of ki from his body *** Special Beam Cannon **** Piccolo puts his index and middle finger to his forehead and then shoots a beam of ki from them that can also drill through things unlike most ki attacks *** Multi-Form **** Piccolo divides his power to create multiple clones *** Telekinesis **** Piccolo can telekinetically move objects and people *** Mouth Energy Wave **** Piccolo shoots an energy wave from his mouth *** Eye Laser **** Piccolo shoots laser beams from his eyes * Magic ** Mafuba *** Piccolo can seal his opponents in a container with a seal on it, trapping them and making them unable to fight ** Magic Materialization *** Piccolo can create things with magic, most notably clothes ** Immortality *** Piccolo retains his father's eternal youth so he cannot die from natural causes but he can die from unnatural causes * Transformations ** Great Namekian *** Piccolo can grow to the size of a building and become a lot stronger. He can continue to grow even more and get even more powerful * Equipment ** Weighted Clothing *** Piccolo wears weighted clothing that he can take off mid-battle for a boost in power ** Senzu Beans *** Magical beans that, upon consumption, return the user back to peak condition, restore stamina and heal all wounds, scratches, and bruises Gallery Render de Piccolo.png Piccolo.png Piccolo_Day.jpg Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Fusions Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Namekian Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Younger Combatants